


Beauty and the Beast

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Character(s), Cat Puns, Episode: s01e04 The Fall of the Castle of Lions, Episode: s01e05 Tears of the Balmera, Episode: s01e06 Taking Flight, Episode: s01e07 Return to the Balmera, Episode: s01e08 Rebirth, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance is an artist and paints beautifully, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), adhd keith, broganes, genderfluid blue lion, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: The team begins their journey to free the universe from Zarkon's rule. First up, a Balmeran named Shay...Oh, along with her people and the Balmera they live on.





	1. Tail As Old As Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk, Coran, and Pua leave to retrieve the crystal they need to power the Castle.

When Hunk and Pua stumbled into the pod bay, Coran was already inside a pod, tapping at the controls while Pidge and Chip hung over the side.

“Where did you go?” Pidge asked as they walked up.

“Had to pick up something,” Hunk said, gesturing towards Pua as he climbing up into the pod.

The three were surprised to see the armor the lion was wearing. “Where did you get that?” Pidge asked, hopping down to circle Pua, looking over the armor. It technically looked like the armor Coran had given Merla and Ryou when they’d raided Sendak’s ship for the Red Lion, but it was painted like Hunk’s armor, only with the yellow portions switched with the white on the chest and hind legs. His shoulders were also painted red and the lower portion of the helmet yellow.

“Lance. He made armor for all of them. Something about sidekicks, I think. I figured if Pua was coming with us without the Yellow Lion, he should have some protection.”

“Where’s Chip’s?”

“I don’t know. Lance just gave me Pua’s once it was finished. We were going to try it on him later, but… this happened.”

“Aha!” Coran exclaimed and the four turned to him. “It's our first bit of luck. There's a source not too far. We won't need a wormhole to get there, thankfully.”

Pua huffed and climbed into the Pod behind Coran and Hunk.

Pidge stared at the armor for another moment before refocusing. She climbed back up the pod to point at the screen in front of Hunk. “I made some modifications to the shuttle. The first change is a cloaking device that I reverse-engineered from the invisible walls on the training deck. The second is a tank of booster fuel that I mounted on the fuel line.”

“Using that during flight would turn the whole pod into a bomb!” Coran shouted.

Hunk and Pua each shot the girl a look, whimpering.

Pidge gave them a nervous grin. “Okay. Maybe you shouldn't use that modification after all.”

<Not your brightest moment,> Chip sighed.

Hunk turned to Coran and asked, “We ready to hit it?”

“Right. Let's go.”

Pidge and Chip stepped back as Coran started the engines. The windshield formed as the the pod lifted up.

“Good luck,” Pidge called and gave Hunk a thumbs up, which he returned.

The pod shot out of the bay and up into the sky. As they left the atmosphere, Hunk began tapping his fingers against his cuisses.

“So,” he hummed. “How far are we going?”

“Oh, not far. As I said, we don’t even need a wormhole.”

“Yeah, but exactly how far? How long is this trip going to be?”

“Oh, I’d say about a varga, maybe two.”

“A varga?”

“Fifty-five doboshes.”

“Uh…”

<An hour,> Pua huffed. He tried to scratch his neck and frowned when he couldn’t feel anything through the armor.

“Can I get that in English?”

“Een-ga-lish? Is that your language?”

“Yeah… What are you speaking?”

“Cavni Altean, an offshoot of Royal Altean.”

“Well it sounds like English.”

“That would be the translation system. A wonder of Olkari diplomatic technology. It can translate any spoken language loaded into the system, allowing you to hear my words in your language.”

“That’s amazing! But wait, how do you have English loaded in the system?”

“No idea. Perhaps someone visited Earth and cataloged the language. It’s a universal system, so anyone could have added it before you arrived at the castle.”

“Wait, so aliens have seriously visited Earth? Like, in real life? The crazy foil people are right?”

“Foil people?” Coran asked while Pua gave a chuffing laugh.

“Nevermind. It’s nothing,” Hunk muttered. “So a varga?”

“Oh, yes, well… a varga should be little longer than one of your Earth hours.”

“So we’re stuck in here for somewhere between one to two hours?”

“Yes.”

Hunk groaned and slid down slightly in the chair. Pua growled in agreement. “You wouldn’t happen to have road trip games or something in here?”

“Road trip games?”

“Wonderful.”

* * *

“... -nk… -un-... Hunk!”

“Huh, what?” Hunk asked, jerking up.

“We’re almost there. I thought you’d want to be awake.”

Hunk hummed and looked out the window. As the pod flew up to a large yellow-green orb, he asked, “Is this the Balmera planet with the crystals?”

“It's not a planet. Balmera are ancient animals. Petrified, but still alive. Their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power many Altean ships.” Coran hit a button and a display came up, fist showing the outline of a Balmera, then a picture of a glittering landscape. “I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was building the Castle of Lions. I'll never forget the first time I saw the sparkling surface of a Balmera. You're in for quite a treat!”

The display fell away just as the pod slipped below the clouds. The two were met with the sight of not the glittering crystals from the photo, but barren rock and giant chasms interspersed with hulking machines boasting the typical purple lights of Galra technology.

“Oh, no. This is horrifying. The Galra have turned this into a mining colony! They're completely destroying it! They have no regard for the poor creature!”

An alarm started blaring as a Galra ship appeared on the radar.

<What time is it?> Pua yawned, sitting up from where he had curled up behind the pilots’ chairs.

“Uh-oh. We've been spotted.”

Pua sat up straight as a voice announced over the enemy ship’s intercoms,  _ “Hailing unidentified craft. State your ship ID, entry code, and landing destination.” _

“Oh, no. What do we do?”

<Does this thing have weapons?>

“Just stay calm.” Coran turned on their own system and replied, “We don't really need to land. Uh, we're just looking around, if that's okay.”

_ “Unidentified craft, land immediately and prepare to be boarded.” _

“Okay. Thank you. See you down below.”

Coran slammed on the reverse and they shot backwards. Hunk screamed as they went into a spin and Pua scrambled to brace himself so he wouldn’t be thrown about.

Coran swerved around laser fire before diving down a mine shaft as he shouted, “Not done yet. Hang on!”

Hunk’s screams slowly lost energy as their nosedive just kept going. Finally he stopped and looked at Coran. “How deep is this thing?” Suddenly the light from the pod caught a web of girders. “Oh, no, no, no!” Hunk shouted as Coran tried to fly around them, but one of the wings hit a metal beam. Thankfully they were only a few feet off the ground. The crash was jarring, but they weren’t injured.

<Is this what it feels like to be in a crash? That was terrible!> Pua groaned rolling onto his feet.

Hunk pulled his helmet off and was turning to look at Pua when he spotted something.

“Coran, what lives at the bottom of these mines?” he asked.

The Altean turned to follow his gaze, but instead got a faceful of yellow armor as Pua shoved forward to see what his paladin was looking at. He stood up and he saw two figures standing in the gloom of a cave. The trio jumped out of the pod and Hunk summoned his bayard.

<Stay back,> Pua growled as the figures started to approach. He unsheathed his claws and the armor reacted in turn.

“Okay, don't come any closer!” Hunk whimpered, raising his energy cannon at the figures. “I don't know how to use this very well.”

The figures finally stepped into the light, revealing themselves to be bipedal creatures with reptilian skin and rock-like horns.

“Wait a minute. You're not Galra.”

“Nor are you,” the smaller said.

A buzzing came from above and the group looked up to see a ship floating down into the cavern.

The smaller one gasped as the larger said, “A patrol! Shay, we must take leave from these ones, now.” They turned away and set their hand on the shoulder of the smaller one, Shay.

“Wait, please!” Coran called out, making them pause. “We need your help. If the Galra find us, they'll kill us.”

“Or torture us,” Hunk added.

“Or keep us as some sort of creepy pet to play with how they please.”

<Are you feeling alright?> Pua huffed, sending the Altean a look.

“Not our problem, Hairy Lip,” the larger said. “Galra see us near you and they kill both you and us. Shay, exeunt!”

“No!” Shay objected. “These many years only Galra have been seen here. I will not turn my back on the skylings.”

“Vex!” the larger hissed before running over to the pod. They went to one side and Shay to the other. “Grab a side.”

The trio quickly helped grab hold of the pod, Coran next to the larger and Hunk next to Shay with Pua going around back to push.

“In here. Hurry!” the larger called as they dragged, pushed, and carried the pod until it was far enough inside the cave that the ship wouldn’t see them.

Hunk put away his bayard and turned to the strangers. “Thanks for saving us. I'm Hunk.”

“Shay. And this one, my brother Rax. How did you fall to us?”

“Well, we came looking for something. And you guys might be the right people to help us find it.”

The ship made another pass by the cave and Rax said, “Not here.”

Hunk glanced at Coran and then nodded. Shay and Rax led the three through the caves until they reached what seemed to be a communal area. More of the strange aliens -- Balmerans? -- looked up at them and Shay went over to explain.

An elderly Balmeran came up to them with a smile and offered them bowls of soup before gesturing towards some rocks near a fire.

“Thank you,” Coran said.

Hunk nodded, taking two bowls and setting one down for Pua. Hunk sat down as the others all came to sit around the fire. He smelled the soup and smiled, “Thanks for the delicious soup. Are these potatoes in here?”

“Grandma's special dish for special visitors,” Shay said. “Cave-root for the skin. Cave bugs for the soul.”

Hunk gagged and Pua snorted. First plants now bugs? He missed Earth food.

“Oh!” Coran said, looking just as thrilled as the Earthlings. “Thank you for the bugs.”

The elderly Balmeran smiled and poured some more soup into his bowl.

“O-okay, I think that's too many.”

“So, how many of you are down here?” Hunk asked.

An older Balmeran spoke up. “There are thousands here on Balmera. We work and live in these mines.”

“We harvest crystals for Zarkon,” Shay added.

Hunk and Pua both growled the emperor's name. “That's so… sad that he's enslaved an entire planet.”

“Zarkon may rule, but we still have family. That's where true happiness comes from,” the older Balmeran said.

Rax snorted and stood. “Galra would tear our family asunder if they found these ones. Everyone comes to Balmera and takes, but gives nothing in return.”

“In the past, those who took the Balmera's crystals would replenish her with energy,” Shay explained. “It was an equal exchange. But the Galra only take. It is no wonder we can feel her suffering.” She placed her hand on the ground and it glowed. A whale like moan came from around them.

Hunk frowned and looked around at the family. “I'm sorry that we put everyone in this situation, but the faster we get the crystal and get out, the faster everyone is out of danger.”

“We're looking for a battleship-class crystal,” Coran requested.

The older Balmeran shook his head. “Battleship-class crystal? Those are most rare. Galra soldiers guard them ceaselessly until their harvest. Your quest is in vain.”

“There is one, found only weeks ago. It is almost excavated.”

“Quiet!” Rax hissed at his sister. “Even if they could steal the crystal from the Galra, battle patrols wait to take down their ship. These ones have no chance of getting out of here alive, with crystal or without.”

Hunk turned to Coran. “Okay, so this crystal we need is basically the hardest thing in the universe to get.”

Coran hummed. “Well I don't know about the hardest. There is the scaultrite mineral found only in the stomachs of giant weblums. Collecting that stuff's no picnic.”

Pua frowned as a foreboding feeling briefly filled him.

“Uh, but, yes, this seems very difficult.”

“You may stay here until Balmera gives another crystal,” Shay offered. “One that is hidden from Galra eyes.”

“We don't have that kind of time. I got an injured friend who needs to get into a magic healing machine, stat.”

“Hunk, you fix the pod,” Coran urged. “I'm going to do some reconnaissance and see if I can come up with another plan.”

Hunk nodded and finished his soup.

Pua sent the food a glare but did the same before standing up. <I think I’ll have a look around too,> he growled softly, nudging his paladin before following Coran.

“Don’t wander too much, Pua,” Hunk called.

Pua followed their scents back to the Pod. He shrunk into his housecat form and was surprised when the armor did the same. <Right, Altean tech,> he chuckled. He started exploring the caves around the pod, keeping an eye out for any Galra, but the sentinels he saw only seemed to patrol the areas near crystals, which were quite a ways from the pod. When Pua eventually returned, Hunk was working on it as Shay watched.

“A child's tale,” Shay was saying.

“It's real. I'm one of the paladins, and Voltron is going to defeat Zarkon.”

“You are?”

“Stop filling this one's head with your shadow show!” Rax barked. “The cavern is our home. This will never change. Come.”

Shay sent Hunk an apologetic look before following her brother.

Pua saw Hunk frown and came up to wrap around his legs, purring.

Hunk knelt down to scratch under his chin. “There you are. Where have you been?” He blinked, then his eyes widened. “Did you armor shrink with you?”

<Yup,> Pua chuffed. He shifted back into a lion, his armor growing with him.

“Well that’s… convenient.” Hunk turned back to the pod. Pua watched him work for a few moments before he shut the compartment. “Finished. Now we just need the crystal. Do you know where Coran went?”

Pua ducked his head.

“Maybe he went back to Shay’s,” Hunk hummed and the two headed down the tunnel. When they got there, Coran was standing with Shay and Rax.

“Is your ship repaired that you may depart our presence?” Rax snapped as they walked up.

“Uh, are you saying that you want us to leave?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it's working, but we can't leave without the crystal.” Hunk turned to Coran. “You come up with any ideas how to get it?”

“Actually, yes.”

* * *

Pua snorted as as Hunk scrambled to keep his feet with Coran on his shoulders. <This is never going to work,> he called quietly, weaving around stalagmites as a house cat.

“I can't believe I'm the legs again. I'm the one who took down the guard. I should get to be the head.”

“Shh! Legs don't talk.” Hunk and Coran approached a pair of sentinels guarding a crystal and Coran said, “Oh, hello, gentlemen, shift's over. Boss needs you back at the guard shack.”

The sentinels looked at each other before one said, “Verify identification code.”

Coran stuck out one of the robotic arms they’d taken from the sentinel they’d destroyed earlier -- the wrong one Pua noted -- and waved it about. “Right. I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to pull rank. You guys are in big trouble, right? So, hand over those blasters and ID badges.”

The sentinels pointed their guns at the two. “Verify identification code or be destroyed.”

“Okay, okay. I've got it right… here!” Coran threw aside the robot pieces and the cloth they’d wrapped around themselves to reveal Hunk aiming his bayard at the sentinels. Coran pointed at the boy as he fired on the sentinels, taking them down.

Coran jumped off Hunk’s shoulders and ran up to the crystal. He placed his hands on it and it began to glow.

“What are you doing? We got to hurry!”

“I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster. The Balmera is a sacred being. You have to communicate with it. Let your life forces connect. This is the way it was done in our time.”

“Whoa. You really know your Balmeras.”

Pua’s ears twitched and he turned. <Hunk!>

The crystal stop glowing and the rock holding it up crumbled away. Coren jumped forwards to catch it when it began to tip over and he grunted under the strain. He suddenly flinched and his head slowly turned to Hunk. “I think I'm broken.”

Hunk sighed, then froze at the sound of laser guns charging up. “Huh?”

Pua ducked down behind a stalagmite while his paladin turned to see a group of sentinels behind him, guns at the ready.

Coran stumbled towards them as he slurred, “Okay, guys! All right, I hate to do this. Blasters and badges. Come on. Give them up.”

He fainted.

Hunk gave the group a nervous smile and held up his hands.

Pua watched as the two were apprehended and dragged away. He couldn’t take all those guards on his own. Even if he could buy Hunk enough time to get his bayard again, they were both built for strength, not speed. They wouldn’t be able to get away with Coran in tow. They needed help.

An idea occurred and Pua shot off after sending Hunk one last look. There was no one in Shay’s home when he reached it, but he managed to track the girl’s scent to where she and a few other unfamiliar Balmerans were being herded about. Pua was trying to figure out how to approach the girl when the sentinels did his job for him and separated the girl from the others. He wasn’t close enough to hear what they said to her, but she headed off on her own.

He followed her until he was sure they were out of the sentinels’ view.

<Shay,> he called, slipping out of the shadows and to her side.

The Balmeran jumped and looked down at him. “You are Hunk’s friend. I heard he was captured. Is that why you are small?”

<He was,> Pua whined, then looked up at her with wide eyes. <I need your help.>

She stared down at him in confusion.

He slipped ahead of her and sat in front of her, making her stop.

She tilted her head to the side. “You are… asking for my help?”

<Yes,> he purred, walking over to nuzzle her.

Shay glanced around. “I can help. Follow.”


	2. Re-purr-n Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pua and Shay launch a break out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, I think I've referenced it a few times, but never actually said it. Both Keith and Lance are ADHD in this.

Pua was surprised when Shay led him back to where the crystal was. He stayed hidden while she approached the sentinels standing guard.

“I have been assigned to move the crystal.”

“Take it straight to the collection bay,” the sentinel ordered stepping aside.

“Right away.” The girl picked up the crystal and lugged it back down the tunnel.

Pua met up with her again once they were clear. He realized what she was doing as they turned down the passage towards the pod. When they reached it, Pua hopped inside and opened the cargo hold.

“There. Now we need only to find Hunk and set him free,” Shay said after she set the crystal inside and Pua closed it back up. “They should be in the cells. Come it is this way. We must stay hidden though.”

Pua purred an agreement and stuck close to the girl as they snuck through the caves. When they reached the prison hold, they spotted a pair of sentinels guarding the doors.

“We need one to open the cells.”

<Right,> Pua growled. He snuck closer then shifted into his lion form. The flash of light caught the guards attention, but Pua was on them before they could fire. He jumped on one, clawing his chest, before tackling the other. He grabbed it’s neck in his jaws and pulled. He didn’t have the strength to cut right, but he damaged it enough that the robot stayed down. Her heard the second start to get up, but before he could turn there was a crunching noise. When he did look, it was to see the sentinel’s head smashed in and Shay standing over it with a large rock.

<Oh, I like you!>

“We need only a hand,” Shay explained, picking up the sentinel and together they ripped it’s forearm off. Shay held the hand in front of the panel next to the door and it opened.

The two cautiously crept through the new tunnel until they heard Coran’s voice.

“Someone's coming.”

They walked up to the cell the Altean and human were held in and Hunk jumped to his feet.

“Pua! Shay?”

Shay used the hand to open the cell and said, “Make haste to your pod. The crystal is prepared for departure.”

“How did you get the crystal?” Coran asked.

“I was assigned to take it to the upper levels, but instead I took it down. Soon, they will discover my ruse. Time is short.”

Shay moved to run, but Hunk grabbed her shoulder. “Why are you helping us? You'll get in trouble.”

“Because your words touched my heart. I wish for freedom for all Balmera. Perhaps your Voltron can make it so.”

<We need to go!> Pua growled and the group started moving.

“Hey Shay, what’s with the arm?”

The Balmeran looked down at it, then held it out. “Galra are sneaky. They make their doors so only Galra or Galra energy can open them, both here and on their ships.”

“That’s… pretty smart. Too bad they’re the bad guys.”

The group rushed through the caves, only to find an army of sentinels waiting for them.

Shay spotted her brother among them and said, “No. Rax, why?”

“These three bring only trouble to our family. It was the only way to protect you.”

Hunk growled and summoned his bayard, but was stopped by Shay.

“No! The Balmera will save us.” She set her hand on ground and it glowed.

“Shay, no!” Rax yelled as the Balmera groaned around them. Giant boulders fell from the ceiling, crushing many of the sentinels.

The remaining pushed through the rubble and opened fire. The group tried to dodge, but one managed to catch Shay with a snare.

“Shay!” Hunk yelled, spinning around.

“Go! Make haste!” she called as she was dragged to a trio of the robots.

“Let her go!” he shouted as he moved to run to her rescue

“No, Hunk! We have to go!”

He turned to see more sentinels arriving along with a ship. He jumped into the pod and called out, “I'll come back for you, Shay! I promise!”

Pua jumped in behind him and the windshield formed.

They lifted up. Coran saw the ship blocking one of the cave’s entrances and said, “If we can't shake these patrols, we might be back here sooner than we want!” He turned the pod to the other opening and shot through. They shot upwards with the other Galra ships following. “We can't shake them! We're not going to make it!”

Hunk looked around. He spotted the panel in front of him and his finger came up to hover over the booster button.

“Uh, it may turn us into a giant fireball,” Coran reminded him nervously.

“Maybe, but it's our only chance.”

Coran spotted more Galra ships entering the mining shaft and said, “Fine. Fire in the hole!”

Hunk hit the button. Pua fell backwards as the pod blasted forward. Galra ships were thrown to the side as they shot past, some crashing into the sides of the chasm and exploding. The ship rocked as a result, but still managed to make it out.

Hunk and Coran cheered as they left the Balmera’s atmosphere. “We did it!”

<That’s it. I’m only ever flying in myself from now on. I finally understand your motion sickness,> Pua groaned. He slowly rolled to his feet. <Never again!>

Hunk sent the lion a worried look. “You okay?”

<I need cuddles,> Pua whined, shifting into house cat form and climbing into Hunk’s lap.

Hunk smiled and pulled off the cat’s armor to stroke his back.

* * *

“Is the castle… purple?” Hunk asked once they’d made it past Arus’s clouds.

“That’s not good,” Coran muttered, hailing the castle.

<I can feel the others. Merla’s still hurt, but everyone else feels okay,> Pua purred, nuzzling under Hunk’s chin comfortingly.

“We’ve been granted access,” Coran said.

“Pua doesn’t seem too worried,” Hunk noted.

“That’s a good sign, because right now the castle is reading as a Galra ship.”

Hunk whimpered, staring out the window as the approached the castle. Thankfully when they slid into the pod bay, Pidge and Chip were there to greet them.

“Please tell me you got the crystal,” she said as soon as they had set down.

“We did, but why’s the castle purple,” Hunk asked as he jumped out.

“You missed quite the party,” Pidge chuckled as she walked around to the Cargo hold. “I’ll explain later. Right now, let’s get the crystal plugged in.”

The five -- mostly Chip, Pua, and Hunk -- carried the crystal up to the bridge. With Allura’s help they quickly got the Galra crystal swapped out for the new one.

“Can we take this?” Pidge asked after Allura gave Keith an update. “I’d like to study it.”

“Yeah, how do you think they make it purple? What side effects does it have? How do you think it affects the composition? The energy output? Is it stronger or weaker than a normal crystal?” Hunk agreed, looking over the Galra crystal.

“I don’t see why not, as long as you both are careful,” Allura said, sending the crystal a disgusted look.

“Sweet! Hunk, could you take it down to Chip’s hanger? I’ve got some gear set up in there already. I need to help Allura with the scans, but I’ll meet you down there as soon as we’re done.”

“Sure!”

* * *

Pidge and Hunk yawned as they stumbled into the galley, Chip and Pua sleeping draped over Hunk’s shoulders.

“Morning,” Hunk greeted. “Any news on Lance or Merla.”

“No, but Keith and Blue were with them all night so they’d let us know if something went wrong,” Coran said.

“They were there all night?” Pidge questioned.

“We couldn’t find it in us to drag them away,” Allura said. “You both know how connected you are to your lions. I can’t imagine how they feel.”

“Ryou and I made sure they had pillows and blankets so they’d sleep. Unlike the two of you, apparently,” Shiro said, sending the two and the dark bags under their eyes a disappointed look.

Pidge shrugged, unapologetically. “That crystal was interesting. Rover’s keeping an eye on it right now.”

Hunk was far more repentant, ducking his head and scratching his neck. “We did get some sleep… a little. A few hours, maybe. I’m going to get some goo.”

The team ate their breakfast before heading to the infirmary. When they got there, Keith was leaning against the still sleeping Blue and staring up at the cryo-pods. He stood up when they came in and watched Allura check the control panel. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, they should both be getting out soon,” Allura said. She came up to Lance’s pod and brought up his information. The other paladins all crowded around her as she checked it.

Pidge pressed her face up against the pod.

“I can't tell if he looks healthy or not,” Hunk said.

“I think he's breathing weird,” the girl added.

“Oh, come on!” Keith huffed, tapping the glass.

Allura slapped his hand away. “Not yet! A few more ticks.”

“How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?”

<I want my paladin,> Blue agreed with a yawn, sleepily nudging Hunk to the side as she pressed forward to look at Lance.

“Woah,” Pidge gasped as the tiger slipped beneath her, tossing her onto her back so she could see. Once she steadied herself, the girl glared down at Blue and yanked her ear.

Blue huffed at the pain, but otherwise ignored Pidge.

The girl kicked Blue’s foreleg then turned to Allura. “What exactly is a tick?”

“You know, a time slice.”

“Like a second?” Shiro asked.

“What is a _second_?”

Pidge pulled a timer out of her pocket. She started it and held it up. “Like this.”

Allura watched the timer. “I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Coran, do you have a ticker?”

The group looked up to Coran and the man held up a device. “Right here, Princess.”

Hunk and Pidge came up to see a clock-like design on the device slowly clicking counterclockwise. “I think ticks are a little slower,” Hunk said.

Pidge glanced between her timer and the ticker. “I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time.”

Everyone crowded around as Coran and Pidge held the devices next to each other.

“Okay. Ready, go!”

“Yes! I think we're winning!” Hunk cheered as the two devices beeped away, the ticker the smallest bit slower than the timer.

“Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?” Keith snorted.

“Yes.”

“You guys having a clock party?”

The group gasped and turned to see Lance standing behind them.

“Aw, Lance, you just ruined it,” Hunk groaned. He turned to the boy and blinked. “Hey, Lance!” Chip and Pua hopped off his shoulders as Hunk scooped his friend into a hug before letting the drowsy boy lean on him.

<Lance!> Blue cheered, taking down both Lance and the unsuspecting Hunk as she jumped on the two. She growled softly, nuzzling all over the boy’s face and under his chin.

Lance grunted and patted the tiger before looking up at the others. “What happened?”

Allura stepped forward to answer, but was cut off by a mewl. <Where’s my hugs?>

They turned to see a sleepy kitten padding out of a cryo-pod.

“Merla,” Keith sighed, walking over to scoop her up.

Blue gave Lance a lick on the cheek before coming over to sniff Merla. <It’s good to have you back.>

Allura helped Lance and Hunk to their feet and said, “We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?”

Lance gave a smirk. “Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?”

Hunk and Allura sighed.

“Yep, he's okay,” Shiro muttered.

“Yep, there he is,” Pidge said.

“Classic,” Keith snorted.

Merla chuckled and swatted at Blue’s nose. <You sure know how to pick them.>

Blue just shook her head.

The group helped Lance down to the dining room and Hunk fetched food for both Lance and Merla. The kitten growled at the goop, but allowed Keith to feed it to her. As the two ate, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge caught Lance up.

“Wow. Thanks, everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though.”

Keith blinked and looked up from Merla to see Lance staring at him. “What?”

Lance frowned and opened his mouth to repeat it, but blue growled and nosed his arm. <Stop picking fights.>

<Lance was saying you didn’t do anything to help,> Merla _innocently_ purred.

<Merla!>

Keith frowned and glared at the Blue Paladin. “I punched Sendak!”

Lance was thrown off for a second by the about-face, but quickly recovered. “Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off.”

<Pidge was the one who cut his arm off,> Chip pointed out.

“We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!”

< _Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya_ ,> Merla chirped as Lance said, “Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen.”

Keith shot his kitten a look and Chip gave a purring laugh.

Lance turned to Allura and asked, “So, what happened to Sendak?”

“He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea?”

“He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him.”

“So, what's the plan now?”

“We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people,” Hunk demanded.

“Wow!” Lance gushed. “You are really hung up on this lady.”

<Yep,> Pua agreed.

“No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home... They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up.”

< _Man_ up? > Merla snorted.

Pidge frowned as Shiro called out, “Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe.”

“Wait,” the girl said and the others paused. “I have something to say first. I need to come clean. And I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me.”

Chip purred and nuzzled the girl’s side supportingly as she hesitated.

“Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't _man up_. I'm a girl. I-I mean, I can _man up_ because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to _man up_. I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying-”

“B- W-wha-? You're a girl? How?” Lance shouted, cutting Pidge off.

“I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Oh, yeah, me too.”

“Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy?”

“Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin.”

Pidge sighed in relief. “It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castle-ship!

Lance watched the others run off. “Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the castle is a ship? How long have I been out?”

Blue licked his hand comfortingly then grabbed the edge of his sleeve and tugged him along after the rest.

* * *

Once the Castle had left Arus’s atmosphere, the team settled in for the trip. Lance was off to the side, still pouting. Blue was attempting to groom him while making consoling noises. Pidge was fiddling with the screens on her chair with Chip and Hunk watching over her shoulder. Pua was next to them, lying on his back and watching the stars fly by. Keith and Merla were sitting in his chair, the cheetah on his lap as he combed his fingers through her fur. Ryou had perched on Shiro’s chair and was watching his paladin and the Alteans plan.

As Keith fidgeted, something occurred to him and he glanced over at the Green Paladin. “Pidge?”

The girl hummed and tilted her head towards Keith without looking away from the screens.

“What… I mean… Should we still, you know, call you Pidge?”

The Alteans, Hunk, and Lance gave him confused stares, while Shiro turned to Pidge, curious.

The girl flushed and looked up. “I- Y-yeah. I mean, it’s not my real name, that’s Katie, but you guys can still call me Pidge. I’ve kinda gotten used to it, like a nickname.”

Keith nodded and focused back on fiddling with Merla’s fur. Likewise, Shiro smiled and turned back to the still bemused Alteans.

“Wait, Pidge isn’t your real name? Since when?” Lance shouted before glaring at the others. “Am I the least to know this too?”

“I knew her name,” Shiro offered apologetically.

“Matt always talked about her,” Keith agreed. “Not always in the best light.”

He met Pidge’s eyes and she snorted. “He told you about the crater, didn’t he.”

“Yup.”

“Why am I trying to save him again?”

“It’s not that bad. You should hear about the time Shiro ate-”

“Horse.”

At Shiro’s hissed word, Keith immediately blushed and said, “So did anyone else know about Pidge’s name?”

Hunk held up his hand. “I didn’t, but what was that about Shi-”

“Allura, Coran, what about you.”

“No. I’m actually quite curious on why she would need a false name and was pretending to be a man,” Allura responded.

“I’m curious as well. I’d also like to know what a horse is and why-”

“See Lance, you weren’t the only one that didn’t know. Moving on?”

Pidge, much like Ryou and Merla, laughed at Keith’s scrambling while her own cat and Shiro watched in amusement. She took pitty on the Red Paladin -- mostly because she was ninety-five percent sure Matt had already relayed the story to her though he’d never given names -- and turned to Lance. “Speaking of being the last to know: when were you planning on giving Chip her armor? We could have used it in the fight against Sendak.”

Lance’s eyes widened, then he glared at Keith. “You told hi-her?”

Keith glared back at him, but Hunk spoke up. “Actually that was me. Pua wore his when we left to get the crystal. It looked really good by the way.”

“What’s this about armor?” Coran asked.

* * *

“Wow! You did all this by yourself?”

Chip, Ryou, Blue, and Pua stood towards the middle of the bridge in full armor. Chip and Ryou’s were painted much like the others, though Ryou had wings painted on his back in red, blue, and silver.

“Aw! They look like mini Voltron Lions!” Allura cooed from her spot piloting the ship.

“Ryou’s wings look like bird wings and Chip’s missing her shield. But yeah, they look great,” Pidge agreed from where she and Shiro were kneeling next to their cats. “Where’d you find the paint? And how’d you get the voltron symbols to glow like that?”

Lance smiled, off to the side with Hunk and an armful of red and white armor. “Coran told me where to find it.”

“I thought he just wanted to paint his room or something,” the Altean pipped in.

“And the glow was a special mixture Hunk helped me with.”

“Well they look great,” Shiro said. He looked up at Keith and asked, “Isn’t Merla going to put on hers?”

The cheetah hissed at him.

“Maybe when we get closer to the Balmera.”

She growled.

“You’re going to wear it.”

Shiro watched curious as Keith fell into a whispered, one sided conversation with the cat.

“I agree, it’s wonderful!”

“Not as wonderful as you, Princess.”

Shiro gave Lance unimpressed look. “Alright. We’re done now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An announcement: the next chapter of this story will be out next week as usual, but if you'd like to read it before that, it's already up on my new Patreon. It's only one dollar to access it and a sneak peak of the following chapter so check it out if you can. On top of that, you can also find commissions, a special story just for patrons, a sneak peak at another upcoming work, and a poll about what story I should work on next alongside this one.
> 
> Either way, thanks for the support!


	3. They Lion Cheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team lends their help to a stranded group on the way to the Balmera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! This was a little late. Sorry, RL stuff! In my defense, it's still technically Monday!

<Keith, turn your alarm off!> Merla yowled, nuzzling into the warm, fuzzy thing she was laying on.

<Sh, Red,> Blue growled, his large paw coming up to flop on top of her head. <Sleeping.>

<G’off,> Merla growled back. She pawed at Blue’s leg, but didn’t have the strength to push him off.

<Go back to sleep.>

<You.>

<What are you two doing!? Get up!>

Blue groaned and opened his eyes. He was in tiger form and draped across Lance’s pilot's chair with Merla laying on his stomach. Ryou was standing over them looking unimpressed.

<Didn’t either of you notice the alarm?>

Blue blinked, then lifted up his head. His ears twitched as he registered the alarm buzzing through the bridge. <An alarm? Is something wrong?>

<It’s a distress beacon, but it wouldn’t hurt for the two of you to show more concern.>

<Keith would tell me if I was needed,> Merla yawned, rolling over to see their leader. Unfortunately her perch had been precarious enough that she rolled right off Blue and onto the floor.

<Serves you right,> Ryou snorted as the cheetah moaned in pain before turning to his brother. <And what is your excuse?>

<Lance needed three alarms to get up in the morning for school. I’ve learned to sleep through alarms.>

<Well, unlearn. We’re setting down soon and we might be needed.>

<We’re up. We’re up,> Blue huffed, swatting at his brother.

Ryou sent them both a look before returning to his paladin’s side.

Blue carefully rolled over and looked down at Merla. <You okay?>

<Fine,> the cheetah huffed, standing up and stretching.

“Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you.”

The two looked over to see everyone crowded over by Allura as she landed the castle on a moon. The two came up to their paladins as the princess turned to Coran. “Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us.”

“Yes, Princess.”

The group followed Allura into a dropship and went down to the surface. When they exited, they were met with a pair of aliens and a robot.

“You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces,” the purple one called as they approached. “Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra.”

“So, you guys are fighting the Galra?” Keith asked.

“Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma,” he gestured to the yellow one, “and our cyber-unit, Beezer,” then the robot.

“Hi,” Nyma called and Beezer beeped cheerfully.

Both Lance and Pidge went stared eyed and rushed over to Rolo’s crew.

“Cool robot!” Pidge said, her and Rover circling Beezer enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Lance took Nyma’s hand with a flirty smirk. “Hi! Name's Lance.”

The other’s ignored the three and Shiro asked, “Was your ship damaged in a fight?”

“Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I d-”

“We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side,” Allura stepped to the side, gesturing towards Hunk, Keith, and Shiro.

Rolo looked unconvinced, moreso when he glanced back at Lance and Pidge. “Okay.”

“I don't think they've heard of us,” Shiro muttered.

“It  _ has _ been ten thousand years,” Keith pointed out.

“Voltron? Five robot lions that combine into this big robot… guy?” Lance tried to explain.

“Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or-or him. Them.”

<Him,> Ryou said.

“Why don't we get to work on your ship?” Hunk snapped. “I'm sure we all have places to be.”

“Sure.” Rolo went over to the side of his ship and used an access panel to open the engine compartment. “Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it.”

“I'm sure we can get you back up and running,” Allura said, while behind her Lance attempted to show off his muscles to Nyma. Shiro shoved his shoulder reprimandingly as the young woman laughed. “Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it.”

“Okay.”

“We'll go with you,” Rolo offered. “Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys.” Rolo tried to walk towards the castle, but Hunk stopped him.

“Uh, I don't think so,” Hunk said, and Pua came up behind him, looking intimidating. “You can just wait out here.”

“Hunk, Yellow, don't be rude,” Allura scolded.

“Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present.” Lance shot finger guns at Nyma with a “Hey.”

Shiro groaned behind him and Ryou snorted. The liger came up behind the boy and shoved him over.

“Dude!”

<Good one, Ryou!> Merla purred.

“Oh, I'm sorry, oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You and Merla were almost killed.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Hunk's right,” Shiro said, coming forward. “Sorry, but we have to be cautious.”

“Hey, I don't take it personal.”

Beezer printed out a list of supplies and Rolo tore it off. Pidge and Rover were immediately at the robot’s side. Beezer buzzed in surprise before beeping angrily at them.

“That's how it is out here. You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man.” Rolo handed the list to Hunk

“Yeah. Thanks.” Hunk sent the man a look before he and Pua left back to the ship.

“So,” Rolo started, turning to the group. “What are these animals you have with you?”

“They almost look like abisno,” Nyma said, “but huge and multi-colored.”

“They’re from our own planet,” Shiro said, being careful about what he said. He set his hand on his partner’s head. “This is Ryou.”

“This is my boy, Blue.” Lance wrapped his arm around the tiger’s neck before poking Merla’s nose. “And this is his girlfriend or whatever.”

<He’s my soul-bound, idiot,> the cheetah growled.

“Her name is Merla,” Keith said, looking just as impressed by Lance’s actions.

“And that’s Chip,” Shiro said, gesturing to the leopard that was helping Rover keep Beezer close enough for Pidge to poke and prod at it. “They’re our partners.”

“Well they’re impressive beasts,” Rolo said, kneeling in front of Blue and Merla.

When he reached a hand out towards Merla’s head, Blue bared his teeth and she snapped her jaws less than an inch away from his digits.

Keith smirked as he yanked his hand back, jumping to his feet. “I wouldn’t call them beasts if I were you. Merla at the very least might take your hand off for the insult.”

Merla gave a low purr, her ears swiveled back and eyes constricted.

Rolo shivered and nodded.

* * *

“Hey there, Hunk, Yellow. Did you need something?” Coran asked as Hunk and Pua came in.

“Their ship’s busted so we need some parts to fix it up. Allura said you’d know where they were, which would help since I have no idea what this says,” Hunk held out the list.

Coran looked it over with a frown as the left the bridge. “Well, the Galran script has changed a little over the past ten millennia, but it’s still legible enough. Thankfully they haven’t changed their names for parts. Hm… Yes, I’ll need to double check just in case, but we should have more than enough of all of these to spare a few.” Coran led the way to a large storage room lined with crates. He pointed to a hovercart in the corner. “Grab that while I check the inventory. You can use it to bring the parts down.”

Hunk nodded and ran over to get the cart. He pushed it around as Coran and Pua loaded it up with the parts Coran read off the list. Once they were finished, the Altean headed back up to the bridge while Hunk and Pua returned to the surface. When they reached it, Pidge, Chip, and Rover were pestering Beezer and Lance was off to the side flirting with Nyma while Rolo, Allura, and the other paladins were talking around a fire.

“Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit,” Hunk called as he pulled over the cart. He pulled off his helmet and looked over at the group, but no one responded. “You know, to get your ship moving?”

“Great! Thanks,” Rolo answered, then the group returned to their conversation.

Pidge’s laughing made it hard to hear the group though as Beezer started driving around in circles around the group, trying to unseat its passenger while Rover and Chip chased after them.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working,” Hunk said as he and Pua approached the fireside group. “It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand.”

“Sure. Sorry,” Rolo said, patting Hunk on the shoulder and getting to work.

“Hunk,” Shiro said softly. “We're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us.”

“Not for nothing but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him.”

<I agree with my paladin,> Pua huffed, watching the purple alien.

“I think we ought to leave him with parts and just say,  _ Adiós, ami _ -”

“Hey, bud!” Rolo called, cutting Hunk off. “Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?”

Hunk groaned and replied, “On the way.” He was pretty sure he remembered where Coran had said the thermal pipe was. As Hunk reached the dropship, he whispered, “Watch him while I’m gone.”

Pua chuffed an agreement and returned to the group.

“So, are there more freedom fighters?” Ship asked. “Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?”

There was a yowl and the group turned to see Merla scrambling to her feet, having fallen off the stacked boxes she’d been laying on behind Keith.

“You okay?” her paladin asked.

<I’m-I’m Fine,> she hissed jumping back on top of the boxes. <I just… Nevermind, it’s not important.>

Keith frowned, but nodded.

Rolo sent the cheetah a concerned look, but once Keith relaxed he turned to Shiro to answer his question. “Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow.”

“Well, we're going to change all that,” Keith affirmed.

“That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against.”

Away from the others, Lance leaned against the crate Nyma was sitting on. “I mean, there are only five of us in the entire universe, so I guess you could say it's kind of a big deal.”

“I don't understand. The lions are ships? Are they, like, flying statues that you ride on?”

Blue gave an offended growl.

“No, no, no,” trying to sooth both the shocked woman and his angry tiger at the same time. “They're magic, but also super scientific and advanced. And they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons. Really, the entire Castle is just insane. I wish you could see it.”

“Yes, it's too bad we're not allowed inside. I would love a tour from one of the knights. But I guess the big one is in charge, huh? You have to obey his orders?”

“Who, Hunk?” Lance scoffed. “I don't have to listen to him!” Lance grabbed Nyma’s arm and snuck her over to the dropship.

<This is a bad idea,> Blue sighed, following his paladin.

Lance brought them up to the bridge.

Nyma gasped and looked around the room. “This place is incredible!”

“Yeah, I guess. You get used to it,” Lance said, leaning against the doorframe once he was sure Coran wasn’ around.

“But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your lion.”

“Ooh, you'd be surprised.”

<Lance,> Blue growled as the two ran over to the Blue Lion’s elevator.

“Coming, buddy?”

Blue stared his boy down before letting his body fade into pure quintessence. Nyma was shocked, but Lance just smiled. “Don’t mind him. He does that sometimes.”

Annoyance colored Blue and he sunk through the ship and into the blue engine-tower. He hated it when Lance used him as a tool for flirting. A part of him wanted to lock Lance out when the boy drove up, but he let him in. He made his annoyance clear though.

Lance flinched and mentally promised to give the Blue Lion a nice buffing in return.

“Pretty slick, right?” he asked as they slid into the cockpit.

“Unbelievable! Take me on a ride around the moon?”

Lance blushed and Blue hissed, <Lance!>

His paladin glanced to the side at the wave of annoyance and said, “Uh, we should probably get back to the others.”

“Yeah, you're right. Maybe Keith will give me a ride.”

<She’s playing you like a fiddle,> Blue sighed as Lance jumped into action.

“No! Woah, woah, woah! Hold on a second! I mean what's the point of having the lion if you can't enjoy it, right? Giddy-up, buddy!”

Merla was right, his paladin was an idiot.

* * *

Merla chirped as she watched Keith watch Rolo. <See something you like?>

Keith shot her a glare.

Suddenly Rolo slid out of the engine compartment. “I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Beezer, come co-pilot for me.” He ran into the ship, Beezer zooming after. “Be back in a tick.”

The group watched Rolo take off in confusion.

“That was weird, right?” Hunk asked.

* * *

Blue was enjoying the closest thing to a nap that he could in his robotic form when Lance’s distress snapped him out of it. Suddenly he was lifted in the air. He opened up to see Lance tied to a tree with Nyma standing over him.

Anger colored him and he dropped out, collecting into his tiger form and tackling the woman.

“Get her, Blue!” Lance cheered.

Blue pinned the woman with a paw on her chest.

“Ujryz!” the woman shouted, using her legs to keep him from biting her. “Where did you come from? Rolo! I need help down here!”

_ “What is it?” _ came Rolo’s voice from the device on Nyma’s wrist. The ship that had loaded up the Blue Lion spun about and Rolo cursed. Canons on top of the ship spun around and Blue jumped to the side as they fired.

“Watch it!” Nyma shouted as a blast nearly hit her.

_ “I got him off you, didn’t I?” _

Blue jumped at the woman, but she managed to grab a cord hanging from the ship and was lifted up into the air. <Come back and fight!> he roared.

The woman saluted him and called down, “Maybe next time, big guy.”

Blue growled as she disappeared into the ship and they fled. He turned on Lance and the boy flinched. “Hey, buddy. Little help here?”

Blue huffed and curled up facing away from his paladin.

“Come on, Blue! I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you! Just unchain me and I’ll-I’ll… I don’t know, but I promise I’ll do whatever you want.”

Blue snorted, but otherwise ignored the boy.

“We need to get the… you back. Cut me free.”

Blue closed his eyes and focused on his bond with the others. He reached out until he felt the other’s presences. <We’ve got a problem.>

<What is it?> Ryou asked.

<My paladin’s an idiot.>

<And this is news?>

Chip snorted.

<Hush, Merla. What happened Blue?>

Blue peaked over his shoulder. Lance was sliding down the tree, reaching his leg out for his helmet.

<Nyma chained Lance to a tree and stole me.>

Merla’s laughter rolled through the bond.

* * *

The group was sitting around the fire, waiting for Rolo to come back, when all the cats’ ears jumped to attention.

“Something wrong, boy?” Shiro asked.

Merla suddenly began chirp-laughing, rolling onto her back.

“What’s wrong?”

<Lance is tied to a tree!>

<Merla, this is serious.>

“What!?”

The group jumped at Keith’s shout and Shiro asked, “Keith what’s wrong?”

“I- Something’s wrong with Lance. We need to go!” Keith grabbed his helmet and he ran towards the dropship, a still snickering Merla at his side.

“Woah, Keith,” Shiro said as the others grabbed their helmets and chased after the Red Paladin. “What are you talking about?”

Keith bit his lip as the dropship’s doors closed. “I-”

_ “Guys? Hello? Little help?” _

“Lance?” Shiro called, putting his helmet on. “Lance! Are you alright? W-what's going on?”

_ “Well, I'm kind of chained to a tree.” _

Keith sent the team a look and climbed out.

_ “And I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the Blue Lion.” _

“I knew it!” Hunk shouted as the team split off, the paladins running to their hangers and Allura heading up to the bridge.

_ “Where are they?” _

_ “Uh, space?” _

_ “Ugh, I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning!” _

* * *

Lance stared at Blue’s back. “Look, I’m sorry, boy. I promise, I won’t ever use you to hit on girls ever again.”

Nothing.

“And I’ll scrub your cockpit until it shines. On top of polishing the outside.”

Nothing.

“And-”

_ “Hey, Lance, I got your lion back.” _

“Thank you, Keith. Now, can you come and unchain me? Blue’s ignoring me.”

_ “What's that? I, uh… You're cutting out. I can't… I can't hear you.” _

“Oh, come on! Not you too! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man?” Blue chuffed and Lance shot him a glare. “Traitor.”

The tiger turned to him and he froze.

When Keith and Merla reached them, Blue had a leg over the boy’s chest and was grooming his hair.

“Not one word,” Lance growled as Keith’s mouth opened.

Keith smirked and turned away. “Well I was going to offer my help, but I guess you two are comf-”

“Don’t you dare leave me here.”

Keith laughed and walked over to cut the bindings with his bayard.

As soon as he was free, Lance scrambled away from Blue, who sat up looking smug and satisfied.


	4. Interlude: Mother of Cats, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Mama Red and her rambunctious cub.

“Why can’t you stay?”

“Sorry, Angel, but I have to go. This is a big opportunity for me.”

“I wanna go with you!”

“You’re too young still.”

“But-”

“Angel, stop bothering Shiro while he packs.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” the four-year-old said, looking up to see Akira Kogane standing in the doorway.

“It’s fine, bro. I don’t mind. I’m leaving soon so we don’t have much time left.”

“Alright, just don’t dawdle. We’ve got to leave in an hour. You should have had this packed last week.”

“I’m almost done,” the fourteen-year-old huffed, turning back to his work. “And I did most of it last week, this is just the stuff I couldn’t pack until now.”

“Sure it is.”

Angel snickered as Akira left. Shiro rolled his eyes and shoved the kid off his bed.

“Hey! Daddy, ‘Ro pushed me off the bed!”

“Shiro, be nice!”

Angel stuck a tongue out at him and he returned the favor. The four-year-old giggled and ran off.

“Angel,” Akira called after a while.

“Coming!”

“Slow down, squirt,” Shiro laughed when Angel ran past him as he lugged his suitcase downstairs.

“No!” The child rushed down the stairs and came to a stop in the living room where Akira was talking to their neighbor, Mrs. Rana.

“Thank you for doing this.”

“It’s no problem at all, Akira.”

“Daddy?”

The two turned to Angel and Akira said, “Angel, dear, Mrs. Rana’s going to take you shopping while I take Shiro to the train station. So go put your shoes on.”

“Okay, daddy.”

A half hour later, Mrs. Rana was leading Angel through the mall.

“Where should we go first?” the woman hummed.

“Disney store?”

“Come now, you need actual clothes. How about in here?” the woman pulled Angel into a department store.

Angel frowned as the woman led the way over to the little girl’s section and started digging through the dresses. The child watched the woman for a few moments before wondering off. Eyes widening at the sight of a Spider-Man shirt, Angel ran over and grabbed the shirt, then the Jurassic World one next to it. The four-year-old went to bring the finds to Mrs. Rana before remembering that Akira always picked out bottoms to go with shirts. So Angel headed over to the shelves and grabbed two pairs of jeans.

“Angel! There you are!”

The kid spun around and held out the finds. “Mrs. Rana, look! I found some clothes!”

The woman tutted. Taking the clothes away. “My dear, those are boy’s clothes. You can’t get those?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re a girl. Girl’s don’t wear clothes like that,” Mrs. Rana said as she put the shirts back.

“Why?”

“Because girls wear girl’s clothes, like these.” She held up the dresses she’d picked and Angel frowned.

“Daddy’s never said that.”

“Well, your daddy is a man so he doesn’t understand what little girls like.”

“I like those shirts. Dresses are stupid.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find one for you in the girl’s section. Maybe Moana? Or another Disney Princess?”

“I don’t like princesses. I want Spider-Man! And dinosaurs!”

“Hush, now. Come on, we still need to find you a few more things.”

“But-”

“Hush!”

Angel pouted as the woman shuffled back to the girl’s section.

“How about this one, dear?” Mrs. Rana asked, holding up a green skirt.

“No,” Angel sniffled, scrubbing at blue-violet eyes.

“Now, enough of that,” the woman huffed, stuffing the skirt into the department store bag with the dresses.

“No!” Angel shouted before turning and running away.

The child ran and ran until Angel eventually found the courtyard of the mall. Tucked away in a hidden corner by a planter, the four-year-old curled up in a ball.

“Wrah-wrah-wrah.”

Angel sniffed and looked up to see a slim, spotted cat perched in the planter. “What? Shoo!” The kid waved at the animal, but she just hopped down closer. “No, go away!”

The cat ducked under shoving hands. Blue-violet eyes met with half-lidded gold ones and the cat gave a purr. She stepped into Angel’s lap and gave the underside of the kid’s chin a lick and head bump.

The four-year-old sniffed and stroked down the cat’s back. She pressed into the hand and laid down. Angel frowned and stared down at her. “I know you.”

The cat purred and nosed the child’s stomach.

Angel stared into the cat’s eyes and felt something familiar.

“Angel? Angel?”

The cat’s ears twitched, then it fled.

“Come back!” Angel shouted, jumping up and moving to follow.

“There you are!” Mrs. Rana grabbed the child, who gave a yelp before being towed away. “I have been looking everywhere for you! Your father is going to be furious when he finds out about this!”

* * *

“Angel, sweetheart, what were you thinking? You can’t just run off like that. You could have been seriously hurt.”

“Sorry, daddy.”

“Don’t do that again, you understand?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Now apologize to Mrs. Rana.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Rana.”

“Go to your room.”

Angel nodded and climbed up the stairs. Huffing, the child flopped onto a dinosaur-sheeted bedspread.

“Wrrrrrrrr!”

Angel’s head shot up at the sound and turned to see the cat from before perched precariously on the window ledge. The kid smiled and opened the window. The two were momentarily delayed by the screen until Angel managed to shove it open enough for the cat to squeeze in.

She nuzzled the child in thanks before jumping up onto the bed.

Angel glanced towards the door before following. “Okay, you can stay, but you have to be quiet so Daddy doesn’t know.”

* * *

<Hello, Kitten.>

“Hi there,” Kitten said as Red -- or Merla as her cub had started calling her -- pressed up against his side. “Animals aren’t allowed at school.”

<They’re not in charge of me.> She nosed his cheek, trying for Kitten’s attention. When the little one wouldn’t turn, she followed his gaze. <Who’s that?>

“What? You asking who they are? Just some boys from my class,” the six-year-old huffed. “They said I can’t play tag with them because I’m a girl. But all the other girls just want to play with  _ dolls _ . It’s boring.” He finally looked away, turning to Merla. “Why do I have to be a girl?”

The cat snorted and slipped into his lap.

“Thank you, that’s very helpful.”

Purring, Merla nosed his chest then met his eyes. <You are whoever you feel you are.>

Kitten smiled. “You’re right. Thanks.”

The cat chirped and nudged his hand for pets. He laughed and scratched behind her ears.

“Why do you make more sense than those boys?”

<Because you’re my cub,> she purred.

* * *

“Sh, we’re almost there.”

“Did you say something, Angel?”

“I asked if we were almost there.”

“Just a few more minutes. Now remember, I want you on your best behavior. This isn't like your school. You could get in a lot of trouble for messing around here, which could get Shiro in a lot of trouble.”

“I know dad.” Kitten rolled his eyes and peeked inside his backpack to the kitten grumpily curled up inside. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

<I should have stayed home,> Merla whined quietly and swatted up at Kitten.

The seven-year-old bit his lip to keep from laughing and poked the kitten’s side. “Baby.”

<Don’t talk about your mother that way!> she huffed, clawing at the bag.

Kitten rolled his eyes.

Feeling the car slowing down, so Angel zipped up the backpack.

Akira pulled into the makeshift parking area outside the walls of the Garrison alongside the cars of the other family members coming for Family Day. As soon as they stopped, Angel carefully shouldered the bag and jumped out of the car. The kid was ecstatic to finally be old enough to visit the garrison, having been too young to go the past two years.

“Angel, wait up!” Akira called as the child ran for the gate that was letting people in.

“Woah there, son,” a man said, catching Angel’s arm.

“I’m sorry about this,” Akira told the man as he caught up. He turned to Angel with a glare. “I told you to wait for me.”

“Sorry, dad.”

“Ah, it’s no problem,” the man said, letting the kid go. “Boys will be boys.”

“I- Actually, Angel’s a girl.”

Angel’s shoulders stiffened and Merla gently pawed her cub’s back through the bag.

“Really? Well, my apologies, little miss,” the man said, looking awkward as he adjusted his uniform’s hat. “You two best be off now. Listen to your father now, missy. Don’t want to be getting into trouble in there.”

With a ducked head, Angel stomped into the line.

Merla give a low hiss. <What happened to boys will be boys?>

“Adults are stupid,” Angel muttered.

“Empty your pockets of keys, phones, or any other metal,” a woman ordered as they got to the front of the line. Cell phone deposited, Angel moved towards the metal detectors before being stopped by the woman again. “Bags off too, sweetie.”

Angel froze, then slowly slipped the backpack off to hand to the woman. “Be careful with it.”

The woman smiled and took it before waving the child towards the metal detectors.

Once through, Angel fidgeted nervously as the woman checked the bag. Thankfully, the woman closed it after a second and handed it and the phone back with a wink. “Don't worry, I don't think I bothered your kitty too much.”

Angel took it and stepped to the side to wait for Akira. The kid peaked inside the bag to see Merla laying limp inside. A second later she blinked her glassy eyes clear and looked up.

“Adults are stupid,” Angel repeated with a snort.

<Agreed.>

The seven-year-old slipped the bag back on as Akira stepped up and led the way to the main building. Just as they got inside, Merla started squirming around.

“What is it?” Angel whispered, glancing towards Akira.

<I need out!> Merla whined quietly and pawed at her cub’s back again. She felt something, but she had to be sure.

Angel grabbed Akira’s arm and stopped them both. “I need to go potty.”

Akira nodded and pointed to the restrooms just on the side of the entrance hall. Angel paused for a second before ducking inside the ladies room. The kid checked that the room was empty before slipping in a stall and letting Merla out.

The cat immediately started nosing his pocket.

<Give me your phone!>

Confused, he pulled out the device. Merla set her paw on the screen and with a flash of red, the screen was covered in scrolling symbols.  Merla was thrilled. She had felt Blue at the edge of her mind ever since she had come to this planet, but now she was actually connected to her love. Her soul-bound.

“Woah! Ok, this is weird, even for you. What are you doing?”

<Calling a friend. I can feel them nearby.>

“Where?”

<I don't know!> Merla yowled quietly, her tail flicking back and forth. They were connected, but they couldn’t actually talk, only share information just as they’d been able to before Reject had stolen her from her molten moon. <Neither do they.>

“Can they come to us?”

<No.>

Kitten hummed. “So what are we going to do?”

<Nothing,> Merla huffed. <There's nothing we can do.>

“Oh.” Kitten fidgeted and glanced towards the door.

Merla sighed and slumped to the floor.

“Are you okay?” Kitten asked, picking her up.

<Fine. Tired. Can't feel them anymore. No energy.> So close! She was so close, but they were just out of reach.

“Sorry.”

<Told them how I got here. They’ll be able to tell the others and figure everything out. We'll just have to wait for the right time.>

“Right time?”

“You’ll understand when your older.”

“You know I hate it when adults say that!”

Merla just yawned and curled up. With an eyeroll, her cub smiled and gently set her back in the bag as she drifted off.

“All done?” Akira asked as Angel came out of the bathroom. With a nod, they continued on to the meeting hall.

“Akira! Angel!” Shiro called as he ran up to them. The three of them hugged then Akira sent the two kids to get a table while he got some drinks for them.

As soon as he was gone, Angel grabbed Shiro's arm.

“Hey, what's wrong, squirt?”

“Can I talk to you about something before dad comes back?”

* * *

“You know our cats are magic, right?”

“What?” Shiro asked, looking up from his summer work.

“Our cats,” Angel said, gesturing out the window.

Shiro glanced outside to see the cat he been spotting all summer curled up around the cat Angel had somehow been hiding from his brother for almost three years. It was actually a funny sight since the black and silver cat was shorter than the red-brown spotted one.

“They're magic.”

“Right, this again,” Shiro chuckled, turning back to his work. “Weren't you the one asking me earlier if he was magic?”

“I had to check with Merla, but he is. He's Magic.”

“Sure he is.”

“He is! Merla knows him! She calls him Black!”

“Really? And what does he call her?”

“I don't know. I can't understand him like I can Merla.”

“I see.”

“I'm serious, Shiro, the cats are magic.” Angel glared at him, then huffed. “Fine, don't believe me. See if I care!”

“Hey,” he called out as Angel stomped out of his room.

“What!?”

“Have you talked to Akira yet?”

Angel frowned and stared down at his feet. “Not yet.”

* * *

“Keith?” Shiro shouted as he threw the front door open. He jumped as a mini cheetah leaped out of the shadows and started growling at him. “Woah! Hey, Merla, it's just me!”

The cat stopped and eyed him for a second before turning and wandering back into the house.

Shiro sighed and kicked off his shoes before following her up the stairs to Keith’s room. “Hey, buddy, you in there?” he asked knocking on the slightly open door as Merla slipped inside.

He heard Keith whisper something to his cat before calling out in a stuffy voice, “I'm in here.”

The older boy pushed open the door to see the younger curled up on his bed. He was holding his stuffed hippo with Merla wrapped around him. Shiro came in and sat down next to them.

“What are you doing here?” the nine-year-old sniffed.

“Someone contacted garrison and they told me. I’ve been allowed leave to come take care of you. Get everything in order. Are you alright? Why are you here alone?”

“Mr. Hull was here. He ran to the store.” Keith sniffed and buried his face in his toy. “This is my fault.”

“What? Keith of course it isn’t.”

“I told him and now he’s gone.”

“Keith, this has nothing to do with that.”

“Then why did he leave?”

“I…” Shiro sighed and slipped his arm around the boy, pulling him as close as he could without disrupting Merla. “I don’t know, buddy.”

“Then how do you know it’s not my fault?”

“It’s not your fault. I don’t know why he left, but if it was because of that, it’s not your fault. It’s his. This is who you are, Keith, and if he can’t accept that then it’s better that he’s gone.”

<That’s what I’ve been telling him,> Merla growled. She sat up and set her chin on his shoulder, pressed against his back like a hug.

Keith sobbed and buried himself in Shiro’s chest. Shiro held him close as he cried.

<How is he?>

Shiro looked up to see Ryou poking his head through Keith’s window.

<Oh.>

He gave a low whine and jumped over to the bed to curl up with the three. Shiro scratched his head and Keith pulled away to hug him.

* * *

A knock sounded from his door. Another knock sounded. A third one sounded and Keith wondered when they’d take a hint.

“Keith Kogane?” a muffled voice asked and Keith sighed. Never apparently.

“Present,” he said, just loud enough that it’d make it through the door.

There was silence for a moment then the door opened.

Not for the first time, Keith idly wondered why a glorified military school couldn’t afford simple door locks for its dorms. He’d need to rig something up to keep out annoying interlopers.

“Keith?” asked one such individual.

“What do you want?” he growled, not looking up from his school book. He was already five chapters in and school hadn’t even started, that’s how boring military school (“It’s not military school, Keith,” Shiro sighed in his head) was. You think he’d be used to this after three years in the pre-program.

“I- Um…”

Keith looked up when nothing more was said to see a young man -- early twenties, dressed in Garrison uniform -- standing in the doorway staring off to Keith’s right. The thirteen-year-old followed his gaze to see Merla curled up on the spare pillow that he had tossed on the desk under his window just for that purpose.  _ Huh, when did she get here? _ He wondered.

Merla glanced at the man, but instead of hissing like she normally did to anyone that wasn’t Keith or Shiro she turned around and curled back up facing away from the door.

Keith looked back at the man and asked, “Are you just going to stand there?”

The man raised an eyebrow and turned to Keith. “You know, pets aren’t allowed here.”

<How dare you!> Merla lifted her head up and bared her teeth at the man with a hiss. She then stood up and kicked the pillow off the desk before disappearing out the open window. <Me? A pet?>

“I don’t have any pets.”

The man stared at him for a moment before laughing. “Alright, I’ll bite. I’d keep it out of sight from everyone else though.”

“Don’t know what your talking about,” Keith said, focusing back on his book. When the man didn’t immediately leave or get on him about Merla, he added, “Did you want something or…”

“Oh, right, sorry. My name’s Matthew Holt, but everyone just calls me Matt. I’m you Alumni Mentor.”

“Mentor?” Keith asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. “So what, like my babysitter? No thanks.”

“No, mentors are assigned to certain freshman students who show promise. I’m here to help you around the campus and-”

“Thanks, but I’ve been here for three years now. And I’m not a freshman either. I’ve been cleared for the tenth grade courses, last I checked.”

“Oh, you were in the pre-program.”

Keith hummed.

Matt shifted nervously before a knock came from the door. He stepped to the side so Keith could see Shiro standing in the doorway. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Keith said, holding his book in front of his face.

“You- You’re Takashi Shirogane!” Matt gasped.

“Y-yes? I'm sorry, have we met?”

“No, I was two years below you in the academy. Engineering program. But everyone talks about you! You're a legend! They say you're the best pilot of our generation!”

“I, uh, um…” Keith snickered at Shiro's stumbling and blush.

“Legend? So you haven't heard that Shiro can't even go fishing without losing half the bait in the river or about the time he nearly blew up our cabin trying to light the campfire with gasoline or the time-”

“Alright, Keith, thank you.”

The boy saluted him and returned to his book.

“You… know each other?” Matt asked, glancing between the two.

“He's my legal guardian or whatever,” Keith explained.

“But you're only-” Matt started, only to be cut off by Shiro.

“Nine years apart. Yeah, we know.”

“Everyone feels the need to point it out,” Keith added.

“It's complicated,” Shiro finished.

“Okay,” Matt said, bemused.

“So, you know my name,” Shiro started, holding his hand out to Matt.

“Oh, Matthew Holt. Matt. It's a pleasure, sir,” he said, shaking Shiro's hand.

“Shiro, please. And likewise. Now, what's going on here?” Shiro sent Keith The Look. “Are you in trouble already?”

Keith stuck his tongue out at his uncle.

“No, no, I was assigned to be Keith's mentor.”

“And I was just telling him I didn't need one.”

“Actually, I think a mentor is exactly what you need.” He patted Matt on the shoulder and chuckled, “Good luck with this one. He can be a handful.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too!”

* * *

“Don’t go too far,” Keith told the cats as he saw them running a bit away from the shack. Ryou was attempting to catch Merla, but despite her height disadvantage of being in her kitten form, the serval easily pranced and dodged away from the Maine coon.

Of course, she then made the mistake to turn to Keith in order to hiss, <Make me!>

Ryou used the distraction to dart in and scoop up the red cat. Keith laughed as the domestic carted over his hissing kitten by her scruff. He curled up a short ways from Keith and proceed to teasingly groom Merla.

<Help! Keith! Save your mother!>

Still chuckling, the fourteen-year-old turned back to his bike. He finished up his work and shut the engine compartment. “All done. Wanna take it out for a ride?”

<Yes! Save me!> Merla whined and wiggled about until she finally managed to slip free. She ran past Keith and scampered up onto the bike.

<I think I’ll take a nap.> Ryou stood up and stretched before turning and heading back into the shack. <You two have fun.>

“Guess it’s just us.” Keith shrugged and hopped onto the bike. “Ready?”

Merla slipped into the carrying bag he had attached for her and Ryou. Her head popped out and she purred. <Ready!>

Keith powered up the bike and took off towards the canyons. The two spent an hour swerving through the canyons, pulling tricks, until Keith felt something stirring. Keith slowed down the bike and stopped.

<Keith?>

“Do you feel that?”

Merla tilted her head before climbing out of the bag and crawling up onto his lap. She looked around, her ears twitching.

Finally she turned to Keith. She didn’t even make a sound and he knew her answer.

* * *

“Well, this seems to be the general area that the energy’s coming from.” Keith folded up his map and looked around.

Ryou hopped down and started looking around. Merla immediately followed and started running about at random.

Merla spotted a lizard and called out before taking chase. <Want!>

Keith and Ryou searched the area for awhile until Merla called out again.

<Come here!>

“If it’s another lizard, I don’t want it,” Keith called back. “Four is more than enough.”

<Come here now!> she hissed.

Keith sighed and headed in the direction she’d gone, Ryou at his heels. Keith slipped around a rock and spotted the red cat sitting in the mouth of a cave.

“Alright, that could be interesting,” Keith allowed.

Merla gave a prideful purr. The three slipped into the cave and began looking around.

“Woah,” Keith said as he spotted a large carving on the ceiling. “Is that… a lion?”

Merla gave a sad, wordless whine and Keith turned to her. She was a bit farther into the cave, staring at another carving, this one tinted blue.

“Friend of yours?” he asked pulling out his camera. She gave a sad chirp in response and nuzzled the carving.


	5. Purr-ince Charming to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets slip out as the team works to free the Balmera.

“You think the Balmerans will have a parade for us after we've freed everybody?” Lance said as he got the Blue Lion ready to launch.

Keith’s image appeared to his right. _“It's not about the glory, Lance. It's about freeing prisoners from Zarkon.”_

“No, I know. I know. But still. When they-” Lance grunted as Blue suddenly shot out of the tower.

_“I think Blue might still be upset,”_ Keith chuckled.

_“This is it,”_ Shiro called out and the two snapped to attention. _“Get your heads in the game. Remember, the Balmera is a living creature. Make sure you pinpoint only the Galra installations and not its surface.”_

The team split apart and Pidge pulled away from the others. _“Initiating cloak,”_ she called as her lion disappeared from view.

The lions started attacking the main power generator. Blue fired on the guns as Pua smashed into towers.

Shiro flew over the base, considering. “How do I take this thing down?” The console in front of him beeped as Ryou sent up a display. “What's that? Jaw blade? Okay! Let's do this!”

They shot towards the ground, a blade like the one Merla had used on Rolo’s ship appearing in Ryou’s mouth. The blade slashed a line through the generator, causing explosions down the side.

As the last of the BLIP sensors fell into a chasm, Pidge called out, “All sensors delivered.”

Meanwhile, Keith had Merla dodging around blasts from the large cannon at the head of the generator. Annoyance flickered through them both and when Keith pushed to attack, a concentrated stream of lava shot out of Merla’s mouth, burning straight through the cannon’s base.

“Whoa!” Keith cheered, and he felt Merla purr in pride. “Did you guys just see that? We got fire power!”

_“Hey! I want that!”_

The cannon’s base cracked and suddenly the tower was collapsing.

“Oh, no!” Keith gasped.

Hunk flew Pua underneath the tower and he caught it. _“Hey, we can't let this thing hurt the Balmera.”_

Inside Blue, Lance felt her nudging him and said, “I think Blue knows what to do!”

She flew forward and Blue opened her mouth, releasing a spray of freezing energy onto the tower. Ice grew up the column sealing it in place.

“Aw, snap! These rays are super cool, just like me!”

The team landed on canon, looking over their work.

“Great job, team!” Shiro praised.

A few moments passed before Keith asked, “Where are all the troops? They're not coming to the surface.”

Hunk’s image appeared next to him. _“Yeah, I remember seeing a lot of Galra guys down in the mines.”_

_“We've located a hangar full of Galra fighters just below the surface. Someone has to take those out before they can launch.”_

_“They're luring us down, but we have no choice. Keith, Lance, you guys hit the hangar,”_ Shiro ordered. _“Hunk, head to the prison to rescue Shay and the other Balmerans. Pidge and I will track down the Galra soldiers.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Ten-four.”_

_“On it.”_

_“Let's do this!”_

Keith and Lance pulled their lions into a chasm near the hanger then dropped down in their speeders. They followed the map Allura provided to the hanger. They jumped out of the speeders just as Merla and Blue appeared next to them wearing their armor. The four slid down to a hidden ledge overlooking the hanger.

“The entire hangar's only being guarded by a few sentries,” Keith noted as he looked over the cavern. He summoned his bayard and he and Merla rushed forward. “Let's go!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, Keith!” Lance hissed, grabbing Keith by his collar. He yanked him back and Blue grabbed Merla by her tail. “Don't you remember that stuff about this Balmera thing being a sensitive animal?”

“Oh, right.”

“Yeah, so we can't just blow things up like a psycho.”

<Psycho? I’ll show you psycho.>

<Please don’t.>

“Oh, you got a better idea?”

“I do. We sneak into the control room to shut down the bay doors. That'll trap the ships in.”

“That-” Keith paused, his eyes widening. “… actually is a better idea.”

Lance smirked and the group drifted down onto a catwalk. They quietly slipped across and climbed above the control room. Keith summoned his bayard again and judged the location of the guard.

“No, no. It's over here,” Lance whispered.

“I know what I'm doing.” Keith sunk his sword into the floor and cut a circle. He gestured Lance forward and the Blue Paladin jumped on it, sending him down into the control room and crushing the sentinel.

“Keep an eye out for those guards,” he called as Keith and the cats dropped in. “I'll see if I can find a way to shut the hangar doors.”

Merla took the corner to Lance’s right while Keith took the left and Blue took the door.

Lance grumbled to himself as he looked over the controls. He tapped at random buttons before finally groaning. “I don't know what I'm doing here. It's all Galra gibberish.”

“Let me see.”

Merla’s tail ficked and she turned to see Keith looking at the panel. He set his hand on a section and it flashed red. A siren went off as the hanger doors slid closed.

“Whoa! How'd you do that?”

<Merla?>

“I… just put my hand on the handprint.”

Merla glanced at Blue, then away.

_“Paladins, are you there? The Galra troops are moving down the tunnels. It looks like they're going down toward the center.”_

_“They must be headed to the core of the Balmera. That's where they're holding Shay.”_

_“They're drawing us into an ambush, but we don't have a choice if we want to save Shay. We have to follow. Lance, Keith, get to the core. I think we're going to need everyone together to get through this firefight.”_

“Copy that. We're on our way,” Lance called and the two stood. Keith cut through the panel with his bayard and they all ran out, Lance shooting the door access as they left.

<Merla,> Blue hissed.

The cheetah’s ears twitched inside her helmet. She ducked her head and they both fell back.

<Merla, Pua told us about the doors here. They->

<I know,> Merla said.

<Then how would he be able to close the doors?>

<Because he is.>

<How?>

Merla met the tiger’s eyes. <He is.>

Blue froze then stumbled to catch up. <What? How? He doesn’t look->

Merla shook her head. <Not right now.>

Blue glanced at Keith. <Does he know?>

<No.>

<Do any of the others know?>

<No.>

Blue’s tail twitched as she watched the boys. <The one who brought you to Earth, was she->

<Yes.>

<Was he with her when she came?>

<No.>

Blue nodded.

_“Hey, team, be careful. The Balmera is very unstable,”_ Pidge called through the comms.

Lance and Keith ran around a corner, to find a squad of sentinels. They ducked down as they fired on them. Blue and Merla stayed around the corner and watched Lance.

“Their shooting is destroying the Balmera. We gotta do something,” Keith called as the Balmera moaned.

Lance grunted as a blast hit the wall near him. “Well, we can't shoot back. It'll just make it worse.” He glanced towards the sentinels, his eyes trailing up and around until he turned to Keith. He hummed. He pointed at Keith, then up, towards the sentinels, himself, his eyes, then towards the sentinels again.

He watched Keith with an annoyed expression, then jumped out into the hall. He got the sentinels’ attention, then ducked behind his shield. The cats peaked around the corner to see Keith had disappeared.

A few moments later, the boy jumped down from the rafters and took down the sentinels.

Lance smiled and flashed him a thumbs up.

<How adorable.>

<Not now, love.>

They continued down the tunnel until they reached the core. They had just stepped inside, when the door slammed shut behind them.

“Not an ambush. More like a trap,” Hunk said.

“Whatever it is, keep your guard up,” Keith called back, raising his sword. Merla fell to his side and the two looked around the cavern for enemies.

Shay stepped forward and said, “The Galra, they gained knowledge that you would return to the Balmera.”

“How?” Pidge asked.

“I know not. But they set this trap just for you. I was the bait.”

“Who could have possibly known that we were heading here to save Shay?” Shiro questioned.

“Rolo!” Hunk growled. “Those liars must have told Zarkon.”

Shiro glanced towards the doors. “We have to figure out how to get out of here.”

“Wait! We have a giant Castle-ship hovering in the sky. Allura, can you please come get us?” Lance pleaded.

“How do you expect her to do that, genius?” Keith snorted.

“I don't know, maybe they got teleporters or something.”

<Beam us up!> Chip, Pua, and Blue cheered.

<What?> Ryou asked.

_“We're quite occupied at the moment,”_ Allura grunted. _“We're completely surrounded by Galra ships and we're taking heavy fire!”_ There was a pause then, _“Paladins, you need to get out of there as soon as you can!”_

“This is it! We're going to die in here. I can say bye-bye to that parade,” Lance bawled.

“Get it together, guys,” Shiro said. “Allura, we'll get there as soon as we can.”

“Perhaps my people can help us get out.” Shay placed her hand on the center column. “This is how we communicate. The Balmera senses our vibrations and sends a message to those in the tunnels.”

“Are you sure someone will be able to hear your… hand from all the way down here?” Keith asked incredulously.

“The Balmera will deliver the message.” The area around her hand glowed and the balmera groaned around them.

_“Paladins, the lions are in danger! You must get back to them immediately!”_ A pause. _“Paladins, do you copy? There's a battle cruiser locked onto us. If it fires with its ion cannon, I don't know if we can survive.”_

“We're trying, Allura. Shay's pressing her hand against a wall, which apparently sends vibrations to the other rock people, who vibrate back or something? Hand talking? I guess the answer to your question is, Yes, we copy.”

<Smooth Lance,> Blue sighed.

<Should we head back or wait with them?> Chip asked Ryou.

<Stay. We won’t be able to do much to ships on our own. We’re stronger together.>

“Shay, are you sure the Balmera is sending your message?”

Shay ducked her head and a second later Shiro’s question was answered. The wall around one of the doors constricted and the door buckled in.

“Rax!” Shay exclaimed.

“We must make haste. We know a shortcut through the tunnels,” her brother said.

“Allura, stand by. We're on our way up,” Shiro called into the comms as they took off.

* * *

<Pain. Annoyance. Losing. Take it down. Can’t. What is it? Frustration. Zarkon. Dark magic! Witch! Losing. New plan? Pain.>

_“We can't hold out!”_

_“Chip’s weakening! If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for!”_

_“Pidge is right!”_

_“Oh, Pidge is right. I'm the one that said, We can't hold out!”_

_“Lance, watch your footing!”_

{Voltron Shield unexpectedly disengaged. Recalling wings… Recall failed. Retrying…}

_“Okay, Team Voltron, disband!”_

{Recall successful. Disengaging Voltron Interlock. Voltron Interlock disengaged.}

* * *

_“Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our lions,”_ Keith shouted.

_“Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either,”_ Pidge called back.

_“Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once,”_ Lance said.

Pua jolted with an idea and an access port opened up to Hunk’s right.

“That's weird. What are you trying to tell me?” Hunk summoned his bayard and checked it against the port. “Guys! Guys, something's happening here! I-I think there's a way to take down all those laser eyes at once.”

_“Well, what is it?”_ Pidge barked.

“Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Keith's bayard? I think Pua's telling me I can do the same thing with my bayard.”

_“Are you sure?”_ Keith asked.

“Let's find out. Form thingy!” Hunk slammed his bayard into the port and twisted it.

{Yellow Bayard inserted. Action not compatible.}

<Oh Hunk,> Pua sighed.

<Did he just…> Merla snickered.

“It didn't work!”

_“Because we didn't form Voltron yet,”_ Shiro pointed out.

“Oh, right. Yeah, I know.”

“Guys, whatever we're planning, let's hurry up and do it,” Pidge called out as the monster spotted the castle.

It growled and started towards it so Shiro ordered, “We've got to defend the Castle! Everyone, follow me. Form Voltron!”

{Engaging Voltron Interlock. Red and Green Lions connected. Blue and Yellow Lions connected. Black Lion Faceplate released. Voltron Interlock engaged. Scanning. Yellow Paladin Hunk Bayard operation accepted. Processing Yellow Paladin Hunk Bayard primary form. Yellow Paladin Hunk Bayard primary form: Energy Cannon. Yellow Paladin Hunk Voltron Bayard weapon translating. Yellow Paladin Hunk Voltron Bayard weapon translation: Shoulder-mounted Energy Cannon. Weapon formed.}

<Pua! Nice! Pleasure! Fire!>

_“It's not enough!”_

_“We'll have to try something else!”_

{Weapon deconstructed. Yellow Paladin Hunk Voltron Bayard weapon translation filed.}

<Ugh! Dodge! Useless! Wait! Here! Hunk! Everyone!>

{Enemy identified. Multishot targets locked.}

_“Are you guys seeing this?”_

_“Roger that.”_

_“Let's see what this thing can do. Engage!”_

{Yellow Paladin Hunk Bayard operation accepted. Weapon formed.}

<Fire! Hahaha! Calm. Never!>

{Weapon deconstructed.}

<Victory?>

_“Guys, look!”_

<Pretty! Eh. Sh! You. Look. Careful! There he goes. Victory!>

{Yellow Bayard ejected. Disengaging Voltron Interlock. Voltron Interlock disengaged.}

Merla laughed as the lions flew to the castle. <Pua, your paladins always have crazy weapons.>

<Is that a compliment?>

<Considering how crazy Merla is? Yes, Pua, I believe it is.>

<Kiss a kwaila, Chip!>

Once their paladins had left the lions, the cats followed them.

<Love you too.>

Merla jumped at her sister and the two wrestled across the ground.

<Mer-> Ryou started, but the ground started to shake beneath them. The sisters pulled apart and turned to see the monster standing up.

<Oh come on!> Blue roared.

<Just die already!> Merla hissed.

“No,” Allura gasped.

The monster prepared to fire, only for its feet to sink into the ground. To the amazement of all, crystals grew up and inside the monster until it was entirely encased.

“No way,” Hunk muttered.

“The Balmera just saved us,” Coran said, turning to Allura.

She turned away and her eyes widened as she saw the crystals starting to grow across the Balmera’s surface. “Look at the crystals!”

<Shiny,> Merla purred. <I want one.>

<No, Merla,> Ryou growled.

<A little one.>

<No.>

“Oh, who's a good Balmera? You are. Who ate the big monster? You did. Yes, you did. Yes, you did.”

The group turned to see Hunk kneeling on the ground, scratching the surface like the belly of a dog.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Keith asked.

“What? It's alive, and it wuvs my scwatches,” Hunk cooed.

<I think Pua’s been replaced,> Chip joked.

Pua snorted. <I’ve shared Hunk with two Labs. I’m not the jealous type, unlike _some_ people. >

Blue looked at Merla, who looked at Chip, who looked at Blue. They quickly noticed the others’ looks.

<You got something to say, love?>

<Both of you are green-eyed monsters.>

<Like you’re one to talk, _Green_. >

<All three of you get jealous,> Ryou chuffed. <Now stop fighting.>

Merla glared at her sister and love before walking away to nudge at Keith. <I want a crystal.>

“Yeah, no.”

Shiro looked up at the boy’s words. “What’s that?”

“Nothing.”

Shiro watched him for a moment before turning to Shay’s family.

* * *

The three youngest paladins were curled up with their cats in the common area when Shiro and Ryou entered.

“Hey Shiro! Where’s the others?” Keith greeted.

“Is Hunk still with his _girlfriend_?” Pidge teased.

Shiro’s lips twitched into a smile and said, “Coran’s helping Allura to bed. She’s still exhausted from the ceremony. And Hunk’s saying goodbye to Shay.”

Pidge whistled and Lance groaned. “Lucky,” he muttered.

Shiro rolled his eyes and set his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Can we talk?”

“About?”

“Merla.”

The serval kitten lifted her head up from where she was draped over Keith’s shoulders, blinking sleepily. <What?>

“What about her?”

Shiro tilted his head to the door and they left.

“Okay,” Keith said as they headed towards the rooms. “So what’s up?”

“How did you know Nyma tied up Lance?”

Keith ducked his head. “Rolo was gone too long. Hunk knew something was wrong too.”

“Yeah, but Hunk wasn’t jumping to his feet and running for the castle.”

Keith shrugged. “Allura said the Red Paladin was more instinctual and we both know how I get.”

Shiro crossed his arms. “There’s more to it then that.”

Keith just shrugged again.

Shiro bumped into his nephew. “Keith, you used to tell me Merla talked to you.”

Keith blushed. “I haven’t said that since I was nine! I was just making up things like kids always do.”

“You told me she called Ryou Black.”

Keith flinched. “What are you getting at?”

“Keith.”

“Shiro.”

“Well?”

<It’s okay,> Ryou growled softly, nosing the boy’s arm.

<Relax,> Merla purred, nuzzling his neck.

Keith bit his lip and scratched her head. “It only works with Merla.”

“So you really can talk to her?”

“I know it sounds crazy.”

Shiro snorted. “I spent the last year in an intergalactic gladiatorial arena. We’re currently on an ancient spaceship and fighting a war against an empire that’s conquered most the universe. My housecat turned into a liger and is basically the brain for a giant lion warship. We’ve flown straight past crazy.”

Keith snorted and Shiro wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Merla’s your lion. You’re supposed to have a bond with her.”

“Allura and Coran never said anything about something like this, though. And none of you guys can hear them, can you?”

“No, at least I don’t, but then you and Merla have always been closer than me and Ryou. For good reason, considering she’s been with you since you were little. Before you were even born, if my suspicions are right. When did it start? You started talking about it when you were seven, I think.”

“Um, actually I’d say… six?”

<Yeah, around then.>

“What’s it like?”

“It’s… not like she’s speaking telepathically, but more like I hear her purrs and growls and my brain translates it to something I can understand.”

“Hm…”

Keith stopped and Shiro turned to him.

“What’s up?”

“Can we not tell the others?”

“Keith, the others won’t care.”

“Shiro, please.”

“Alright, buddy. If that’s what you want.”

“Thanks.”


End file.
